Kira
Kira 'is a female duelist in Forbidden Memories and Dawn of the Duel. She's the mother of Umi and the wife of Father Adom. She plays a "'Turtle Deck". Forbidden Memories Kira appears in the Forbidden Memories Story. She's in the Dueling Ground location of the Village. She's sitting in a chair preparing her Deck to duel others. She asked the Player that she isn't much of a Duelist and that he/she can probably wiped her out in a few turns. She can be seen running away along with other Villagers when Haishin arrives to challenge the Player to a duel. * Kira Carries a Deck with Normal Monsters only and a few Magic and Trap Cards to Protect her monsters from Harm. * You can gain 100 Points for beaten her. * To gain her friendship you need to duel with her 7 times. Legendary Heroes In Legendary Heroes free mode she can be in your team if you choose her to be your marshal for this journey. She'll be available after gaining her friendship in Forbidden Memories. However, she starts with weak monsters. Kira is a Water-Attribute Marshal with the Ability of "Navy". She's known for her Defense. Stats Ability: Navy Attribute: Water Attack: 6 * Raises her Water Monsters Attack by 300 points. Defense: 10 * Raises her Water Monsters Defense by 500 points. HP: 6 * Raises her Water Monsters HP by 300 points. Action Points: 2 * Raises her Water Monsters Action Points by 2 stars. From the start of the game she starts with Random Water-Type Monsters; * Bolt Escargot; Attack: 1400 - Defense: 1500 - AP: 5 * Root Water; Attack: 900 - Defense: 800 - AP: 3 * Mechaleon; Attack: 800 - Defense: 600 - AP: 2 Max Attack: 2900 Max Defense: 2900 From the Middle of the game she starts with high Defense Monsters but same attack rate as the last one. She also equips her Turtles with Steel Shell. * Island Turtle * Turtle Tiger * MonsTurtle Max Attack: 2900 Max Defense: 4500 From the Advance Journey she uses finally her signature Cards. However, she didn't add her most powerful card; Turtle Bird in her group or Crab Turtle. She has one of the highest Defense Rate in the game breaking the record by 100 points. She equips them with Steel Shell increasing their power and defense. * 30,000-Year White Turtle * Boulder Tortoise * Giant Turtle who Feeds on Flames Max Attack: 4100 Max Defense: 6100 Virtual World In the Virtual World, You can duel with her in the free modes. She uses 30,000-Year White Turtle as her Deck Leader Master. She is a 1 Class LT Rank. She uses a Deck based on "Turtles" in which she uses Equip Cards and uses the field Spell Card "A Legendary Ocean". The field starts in the "Umi" Terrain which is useful to her Sea Monsters. She has the ability "30,000-Year Mind Power" alouds you to discard any card from your hand and banish for exchange for one Field Card from your Deck. Deck is then shuffle. *Dispite of the name of the ability. That means that it took him nearly 30,000 years to have a mind that can add a card from the deck to the hand for an exchange of a banished card from the hand. That means that he has to forget some of his past by banishing some memories from it's brain. In the other mode based on the Duelist of the Roses; Her terrain is cover with Umi and the edges is covered with Mountains. Her Leader is still 30,000-Year White Turtle. Leader Master Stats Rank; 1 LT. Leader Ability; 30,000-Year Mind Power Dawn of the Duel In Dawn of the Duel, she re-pears in the story mode only this time she uses a Powerful Water-Type Monster. She doesn't have any role here except she's a duelist in the Village. If you had her friendship, she will help you destroyed the enemy with her Water Monsters. She only uses three monsters. Capsule Monsters She appears in the free mode in the Capsule Monsters. She uses her five signature monsters and a Water Symbol which has 40 percent of Effect. Her LP is a total of 275 and AP is 225. The Water Symbol raises the Defense of all her Water Monsters. She's located in the "Sea of Miracles " in Area two. Monsters; # Turtle Bird - You can only get this monster from her, after beaten her. # 30,000-Year White Turtle - You can only get this monster after beaten her in the mode. # Boulder Tortoise - You can only get this monster from her after beaten her. # Giant Turtle who Feeds on Flames - You can only get this monster after beaten her. # Turtle Tiger - This monster only appears in this mode. # Monsturtle - This monster only appears in this mode. In the Advance she uses two new monsters; Crab Turtle and Island Turtle. Her Symbol effect is now 50%. Her Symbol HP is now 400 and her AP is 250. Monsters; # Crab Turtle # Turtle Bird # 30,000-Year White Turtle # Boulder Tortoise # Giant Turtle who Feeds on Flames # Island Turtle - This Monster only appears in this mode. Symbol Stats HP; 275 (Normal) - 400 (Advance) Effect; 40% (Normal) - 50% (Advance) AP: 225 (Normal) - 250 (Advance) Dice Pool She can be located in either in a random Tournament or in the Free Modes. You can get possible monsters from her as you beat her. She has lots of high level monsters and strong Defenses. The Terrain is pure Water which alouds her Water Monsters to swim. Monsters; #Crab Turtle - Get an SS to get this card. #Turtle Bird - Get an S to get this card. #Boulder Tortoise - Get an A+ to get this card. #30,000-Year White Turtle - Get an A to get this card. #Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames - Get a B+ to get this card. #Island Turtle - Get a B to get this card. #Turtle Tiger - Get a C+ to get this card. #Monsturtle x2 - Get any Rank below C to D to get this card. Items #Water Medicine - Get any Rank below F+ to get this Item. Decks In the [[Forbidden Memories|'Forbidden Memories']] Story. She uses a Deck Titled "Cookie Theme". In the Dawn of the Duel she titled her new Deck "Turtle of Monarch". In the difficulty of her advance Deck is now untitled "Turtle of Monarch II". Cookie Theme She uses a Cookie Theme Deck using weak Normal Monsters, Effect Monsters and Tribute weak monsters. She's known for using Negate Attack and Turtles. She uses Water Monsters mostly. Her Strongest Card is; Turtle Bird * Attack: 1900/ Defense: 1700 Her Strongest Defense Monster is; Boulder Tortoise * Attack: 1450/ Defense: 2200 Her Signature and Favorite Card is; 30,000-Year White Turtle Normal Monsters (27) # 30,000-Year White Turtle # Ancient Brain # Armored Rat # Armored Starfish # Bat # Bolt Escargot # Boneheimer # Boulder Tortoise # Dark Shade # Eldeen # Genin # Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames # LaMoon # Leo Wizard # Island Turtle # Kappa Avenger # Mechaleon # MonsTurtle # Psychic Kappa # Root Water # Prevent Rat # Sleeping Lion # Spirit of the Harp # Sea Horse # Turtle Bird # Turtle Tiger # Turtle Raccoon Monster Effect (3) # Numen Erat Testudo # Testudo Erat Numen # Yado Karu Magic Cards (5) # Steel Shell x2 # Ancient Rules x2 # Pot of Greed Trap Card (5) # Negate Attack x3 # Eatgaboon # House of adhesive tape Turtle of Monarch She now uses Turtle only monsters with far more greater power than the last Deck. Trivia * You can gain her friendship after dueling her 7 times. * She's the weakest duelist of the game with worse cards in duel monsters. * She would have 6000 of Max Defense if she had added "Turtle Bird" in her group instead of "Giant Turtle who Feeds on Flames" increasing Max Attack to 5000 (4600) without breaking any points. * The reason why "Crab Turtle" wasn't added is for the reason of not having a room for him in there as he was way to strong. Category:Duelist Category:Characters